


Eager and Needy

by The_Winter_Writer



Series: MCU Kink Bingo [25]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bondage, Bottom Tony Stark, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Extremis Tony Stark, M/M, Name-Calling, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Rough Sex, Sex Toys, Smut, Teasing, Top Bucky Barnes, name calling kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-20
Updated: 2018-08-20
Packaged: 2019-06-30 09:29:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15748941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Winter_Writer/pseuds/The_Winter_Writer
Summary: Sometimes Tony didn’t want to be treated reverently. It was fortunate that Bucky didn’t have a problem indulging him when the need struck.





	Eager and Needy

**Author's Note:**

> That's right. Three fics posted in twenty-four hours. I didn't plan on it but I figured I go ahead and post this one as well. After the fluff and humor of the last fic with only implied smut it is safe to say that this one is, without question, pure smut. It's just smut from beginning to end.
> 
>  
> 
>  **Square filled** : G4 - Name Calling

Tony’s world was narrowed down to unrelenting pleasure, the denial of release and the wickedly pleased voice of Bucky Barnes. He squirmed, whimpering and tensing, as the toy pressed unforgivingly against his prostate _increased_ the speed of its vibrations causing him to keen brokenly.

“Please please please please please please please.” He was practically choking on the word, desperate for freedom and release but blue-grey eyes dark with lust merely watched him with a knowing glint.

Bucky’s fingers lightly caressed his achingly hard cock causing Tony to jerk and moan desperately. “What does my needy little slut need?” Tony _moaned_ when Bucky’s low voice called him _that_ name. It was dirty-bad-wrong and he _loved_ it. The fact that Bucky indulged him, turned from sweet and adoring to name calling and rough, was an incredible turn on and Tony wanted to yank him down for a kiss but the enhanced restraints wouldn’t allow it.

Bucky’s touch came again, teasing and never giving Tony what he _needed_. Tony thrashed in his bonds, face hot and mouth moving soundlessly as Extremis threatened to break his restraints, as pleasure ripped through him and hit that wall again that prevented it from completely washing over him.

He was going out of his mind. The restraints strained with his movements but held as intended for their rougher play.

Bucky was far too good at pushing him and pushing him until he was mindless with pleasure and need. “Any louder and they’re going to know what a wanton little whore you are, doll.” Lips pressed against the tip of his cock and Tony choked as he tried to thrust up against Bucky’s mouth but he couldn’t move. He felt like a wanton whore and Tony wasn’t about to bite back the sounds of pleasure being ripped from him.

“I am.” His fingers curled as he strained and clenched down on the toy increasing its speed once again. Tony sobbed with the sensation. “I am a wanton whore! Please please please please.”

“What are you a slut for, doll? Hmmm?”

_Anything. Everything. Please please please._

Tony’s toes curled, the muscles in his body trembling with restrained pleasure and Extremis blazing through him, as he tried rocking down into the toy inside of him and back up towards Bucky’s mouth. He needed _something_ and his body was screaming for it.

His eyes were probably glowing at this point.

“Your cock! I’m a slut for your cock.” His voice was wrecked sounding even to his own ears. “Dammit Snowflake!”

Bucky moved up Tony’s body, tongue brushing over a hard nipple before he nipped at the sensitive skin and grinned against Tony’s chest when Tony jolted under him. “Must not be doing something right if you’re still sassing me, _slut_.”

Every single time Tony heard Bucky call him a slut, a whore or any other name the desperation, and arousal, inside of him ratcheted up. There was something filthy and wrong and _hot_ about hearing those names falling from Bucky’s mouth in that Brooklyn accent. It had also been a completely unexpected kink they had stumbled on when Bucky had slipped and called him an _eager slut_ several months ago.

“You just love when I do that, don’t you?” Bucky breathed against his ear, grinning again, as his tongue traced the shell of Tony’s ear and sent shivers racing through him. “You _love_ when I call you my _whore_ or my _slut_.”

Tony jerkily nodded, not quite able to voice it because it was so fucking true and they _both_ knew it, as Bucky chuckled lowly against his ear.

“Such a dirty little thing, aren’t you? What do you think our teammates would say if they knew what a cock-hungry slut you are? Would they be surprised?” Bucky’s hand moved down, teased Tony’s aching cock again, as Tony pushed up into him and writhed in his bindings. “Maybe we should change your call-sign to Iron Slut? Would you like that?”

 _Oh fuck_. Tony’s breathing hitched as Bucky’s hand moved down, between his spread legs, to brush against his rim. He bucked up, groaning and whimpering, as everything in him seemed to sink into the desperation and pleasure that was filling him.

“Hmmmm…maybe not.” Bucky moved away, slowly, as Tony strained to follow him and mentally snarled when he couldn’t. The restraints didn’t give as he watched Bucky looking down at him with clear want. “Only _I_ get to call you that. You’re _my_ eager slut, my wanton whore. Aren’t you, doll?”

“Yes! Only yours. Please, _Bucky_ , please.”

“You’re always so tempting, sweetheart.”

That sounded promising. He could see how hard Bucky’s cock was, how it leaked at the tip, as Tony moaned and writhed on the mattress. Tony wanted it rough and dirty and greedy tonight.

He needed it.

Tony could have wept when that horrible, _evil_ toy that felt _unfairly_ _amazing_ , was pulled out and tossed idly aside as though it was a mere afterthought despite the fact that it had been sweetly torturing him for ages.

“Show me what an eager slut you are, doll. Show me how badly you want me.”

Tony spread his legs wide, wishing briefly that he wasn’t restrained and prevented from moving much of anything, as he lifted his hips as best he could. “Need you. Please Bucky…feel so _empty_.”

It wasn’t just Extremis burning underneath his skin. The burning need was driving him crazy.

“I know, doll. You’re always so greedy for my cock, aren’t you?”

Tony nodded and whined when Bucky moved between his legs, idly stroking his cock and fucking _teasing_ Tony with the sight of his hand moving, before he moved to press it against where Tony desperately wanted it. His breathing shuddered in his chest, catching even as his heart pounded, before Bucky pushed and started to spread him wide.

His mouth fell open, his head shoved back against the mattress, as moans spilled out of him without thought. It felt so good. The burn, the stretch and the increasingly full feeling all felt so fucking good.

Bucky always split him open in the best way and Tony rode the edge of it with anticipation. Sometimes he felt spoiled having a lover like Bucky.

Strong, capable hands held onto him as Bucky bottomed out and gave him time to adjust. “Not fucking breakable.” Tony managed to grit out as his eyes flashed and his body trembled. He clenched down on Bucky, body thrumming with the need to move, before Bucky was _fucking_ into him and giving him exactly what he wanted.

“No. You’re not.” Bucky’s voice was low and rough, “My eager slut is far from breakable.”

The mattress groaned softly under the force of Bucky’s thrusts and Tony let sounds of pleasure fill the air as he burned with building desire. He barely noticed when the headboard started knocking against the wall.

Bucky’s name tumbled from his lips, spilled out easily with every jolt of pleasure, as Bucky angled himself so every thrust _nailed_ Tony’s prostate. He was pretty sure they could hear him several floors down but Tony didn’t care.

“That’s it, slut. Let me know how good you feel…how much you want it.”

“Yes! Oh fuck, Bucky, so much. Need it. Harder please please please please.” A hand moved between them, moved with experience, to free his cock. Tony’s body bowed, pressed hard up against Bucky’s, as he came with a wail between them.

Tony was shuddering and jerking and writhing as pleasure drowned out everything else in the world except for Bucky and the bliss of orgasm.

Everything in him went limp with a gasp, his muscles liquid and his body burning, while Bucky thrust forward faster and faster. The sounds of fucking, Bucky’s own hitching breathing and the absolute filthy spilling from his mouth. Tony could tell that Extremis was working overtime as blood rushed downward.

In no time he was hard again, Tony both hating and loving his enhanced body’s perks, as Bucky fucked him towards a second orgasm.

“So good. Such a good little slut. So good for me, doll. Feel so fucking good around my cock.” Bucky’s hips jerked forward faster and faster until Tony, sensitive and still practically burning from his first orgasm, came again.

It only took four more thrusts before Bucky slammed up into him, hips jerking, as he came with a moan of Tony’s name and the press of lips against Tony’s bared neck. Tony’s fingers would have been knotted in Bucky’s hair and yanking him up into a kiss but his restraints kept his arms secured.

“ _Snowflake_.” He whined it, trying to move his head, before Bucky looked up at him and pressed their lips together. Tony sighed into it, pleased and content, as the unbearably soft kiss stole his breath.

“My beautiful, sweet genius.” The words were breathed against his lips. Blue-grey eyes were filled with affection and love. The rough, kinky edges from only seconds before had smoothed out into the charming and soft lines he was more familiar with.

Tony grinned in response.

He was ridiculously lucky and he absolutely knew it.

**Author's Note:**

> What did I say? Pure smut. This was one of the few squares that I couldn't quite decide on for a ship. It was down to WinterIron and FrostIron because I could see both of those with the potential for name calling. Figured I'd give WinterIron some love especially since the bingo fill just before this one had FrostIron in it.
> 
> So after a fic more gears towards humor I went straight into the smut. I'm sure some of you were missing it!
> 
> Please comment and let me know what you thought!
> 
>  
> 
> [My Tumblr](http://the-winter-writer.tumblr.com)


End file.
